tremulousfandomcom-20200215-history
Simple hot keys
= Non-advanced binds = These are instructions to load a completed key binds set to make gameplay easier in Tremulous. It will mention 3 files you will need, autoexec.cfg, humans.cfg and aliens.cfg which you put in the "base" folder inside the folder where you installed Tremulous. autoexec.cfg Name a text file autoexec.cfg and put it into your Tremulous base folder. Contents: //unbindall resets all binds. unbindall //to make auto downloading maps easier, these two cl-settings //will help when you don't have a certain map. cl_allowDownload 1 cl_wwwDownload 1 //your name. Each time you load Tremulous or press F11 (see below) //the name you select will be used name putyournamehere //F3 and F4 Alien/Human specific bind ins "say_team ^2Yes" bind home "say_team No" //bind g team specific bind F5 "team auto" bind F6 "team spectate" //bind F7 team specific bind F8 "kill" bind F9 "team aliens;wait;exec aliens.cfg" bind F10 "team humans;wait;exec humans.cfg" bind F11 "exec autoexec.cfg" //Kickvotes are made by typing part of a name and a reason. For example //To kick a player named 'Wright' it's enough to type in console: //callvote kick rig Deconned our base! //callvote kick player reason //it's enough to type part of the name if it's unique among the players //default bind TAB "+scores" bind ENTER "+button2" bind ESCAPE "togglemenu" bind SPACE "+moveup" bind + "sizeup" bind - "sizedown" bind = "sizeup" bind [ "weapprev" bind \ "+mlook" bind ] "weapnext" bind _ "sizedown" bind ` "toggleconsole" bind a "+moveleft" bind b "buy ammo" bind c "+movedown" bind d "+moveright" bind e "deconstruct" bind f "+button3" //bind h team specific //bind i team specific bind m "itemact medkit" bind n "scoresDown" bind q "+button7" bind r "reload" bind s "+back" bind t "messagemode" //talks to everyone //bind u team specific bind p teamstatus bind v "itemact medkit" bind w "+forward" bind x "boost" bind y "messagemode2" //talks to team members bind z "+zoom" bind ~ "toggleconsole" bind PAUSE "pause" bind UPARROW "+forward" bind DOWNARROW "+back" bind LEFTARROW "+left" bind RIGHTARROW "+right" bind ALT "+strafe" bind CTRL "+attack" bind SHIFT "+speed" bind PGDN "+lookup" bind END "centerview" bind F1 "vote yes" bind F2 "vote no" bind F12 "quit" bind MOUSE1 "+attack" bind MOUSE2 "+button5" bind MOUSE3 "+button2" bind MWHEELDOWN "weapnext" bind MWHEELUP "weapprev" humans.cfg Put the following binds in a file called humans.cfg. Put that file in the base folder of the Tremulous folder. //build binds. When you have a construction kit, they will work. //Each time you press from 1-8 keys, it will show a message about //what you have selected to build, and you will just need to //click afterwards where you want to place it. bind 1 "echo ^2***^5Reactor selected^2***;build reactor" bind 2 "echo ^2***^5Telenode selected^2***;build telenode" bind 3 "echo ^2***^5MG Turret selected^2***;build mgturret" bind 4 "echo ^2***^5Armory selected^2***;build arm" bind 5 "echo ^2***^5MediStat selected^2***;build medistat" bind 6 "echo ^2***^5Tesla selected^2***;build tesla" bind 7 "echo ^2***^5DCC selected^2***;build dcc" bind 8 "echo ^2***^5Repeater selected^2***;build repeater" //Teamwork binds bind F7 "say_team Is it ^1Rush time^5? bind h "say_team ^1I'm returning to base. ^3Ammo/Health Refill!" bind u "say_team Shall we gather more teammates?" bind i "say_team Aliens stage^13^5 I think" bind j "say_team ^1incoming Alien/Aliens! //Weapon & armor binds bind pgdn "sell weapons;buy ckit" bind pgup "sell weapons;buy ackit" //human moving binds bind kp_minus itemtoggle jetpack bind MOUSE3 itemtoggle jetpack //activating and deactivating jetpack //spawning bind f3 "class rifle" //Spawn as a human with a rifle bind f4 "class ackit;wait;class ckit" //Spawn as a human builder. //This didn't work very well at human stage1 bind g "share" //human keypad binds bind kp_ins "sell ackit;sell ckit" //sell building equipment so you can buy weapons bind kp_end "sell weapons;buy psaw" //must be activated to do damage at close range bind kp_downarrow "sell weapons;buy rifle" //buy the weapon rifle bind kp_pgdn "sell weapons;buy shotgun" //buy shotgun bind kp_pgup "sell weapons;buy flamer" //buy flamer bind kp_leftarrow "sell weapons;buy lgun" //buy weapon bind kp_5 "sell weapons;buy prifle" //buy weapon bind kp_rightarrow "sell weapons;buy mdriver" //buy weapon bind kp_home "sell weapons;buy chaingun" //buy weapon bind kp_uparrow "buy jetpack" //jetpack //human weapon and armor combination binds bind k "sell weapons;buy rifle;buy gren;buy jetpack" bind l "sell weapons;buy bsuit;buy lcannon;buy gren" bind m "sell weapons;buy flamer;buy gren;buy jetpack" bind shift "itemact gren" //throw grenade bind r reload //human armory bind * "buy gren" //buying a grenade bind leftarrow "buy bsuit" //battlesuit bind uparrow "echo ^5@buying helm,armor,jetp@;buy helmet;wait;buy larmour" bind downarrow "sell weapons;sell upgrades;buy ackit;wait;buy ckit" bind rightarrow "sell weapons;wait;buy lcannon" aliens.cfg Put the following binds in a file called aliens.cfg. Put that file in the base folder of the Tremulous folder. //Builder binds. When you are a granger, these will work. //It also depends on stage, which advanced players know already bind 1 "echo ^2***^5Overmind selected^2***;build overmind" bind 2 "echo ^2***^5Eggpod selected^2***;build eggpod" bind 3 "echo ^2***^5Acib Tube selected^2***;build acid_tube" bind 4 "echo ^2***^5Barricade selected^2***;build barricade" bind 5 "echo ^2***^5Trapper selected^2***;build trapper" bind 6 "echo ^2***^5Booster selected^2***;build booster" bind 7 "echo ^2***^5Hive selected^2***;build hive" bind 8 "echo ^2***^5Hovel selected^2***;build hovel" //Teamwork binds bind F7 "say_team Please build ^7booster^5/Where is ^7booster^5?" bind j "say_team ^1incoming human/humen! bind g "share" bind h "say_team ^1Returning to nearest booster ^3for Poison!" bind F11 exec autoexec.cfg //spawning and after spawn upgrades bind f3 "class level0" bind f4 "class builderupg;wait;class builder" bind downarrow "class level2" bind leftarrow "class level3" bind rightarrow "class level3upg" bind uparrow "class level4" bind pgdn "class level1" bind pgup "class level1upg" bind r "+button2" //attacking with barbs bind mouse3 "+movedown" = Sources = *http://tremulous.net/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=2889&highlight=&sid=e24dfa743d3d22783c935ba86497f685 *http://www.tremwiki.com/getting_started?s=larmour Category:Guides Category:Documentation